The soul reaper
by Madgora
Summary: "Rengan Simmons un joven el cual desde joven lo a acompañado una gran desgracia, acompañado en su brazo derecho una de las entidades mas poderosas del mundo se aventura a sobrevivir en este mundo sobre natural al que lo han metido pero como sobrellevara todo cuando llegue a kuho y se encuentre con cierta diabla pelirroja" 0C OP


disclaimers: yo no soy dueño de high school dxd solo de esta historia la cual es creada solo por fines de entretenimiento.

Prologo

Nuestra historia se concentra en las vastas y grandes calles de nueva york, en una de las innumerables avenidas en las cuales me encontraba corriendo preguntándome, ¿porque esos hombres mataron a mis padres?

No entiendo que motivo tenían esas personas primero llegaron tocaron la puerta, mi madre fue a ver quién era ya que es inusual que gente nos visite a tales horas de la noche, solo para que un hombre la agarra de la cabeza y la estrellara en la pared, la impresión me abordo y del shock me quede congelado mi padre desesperado e impresionado se lanzó hacia el hombre, pero fue lanzado a dirección contraria por otro puñetazo recibido por otro hombre que venía detrás del primero , después de ver que mi padre no se levantaba el primer hombre arrojo a mi madre alado de mi padre.

-Estas seguro de que aquí sentiste ese extraño Sacred Gear.

-No hay duda en esta casa emana un gran poder, parecer que los padres no son eso nos deja con una sola opción-dijo el 2 hombre el cual voltio a verme, yo estaba paralizado del miedo no sabía que hacer aquellos dos hombres eran más fuertes que yo y sin duda me podrían matar.

Estos hombre no se tentarían el corazón por lo que hice lo que mi instinto me dicto, rápidamente tome rumbo a la ventana para salir, cuando estaba a punto de saltar los dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia mí lo hubieran logrado pero mis padre los tomaron por los tobillos, fue un instante pero pude distinguir lo último que me dijeron-te amamos-fue lo último que escuche antes de saltar por la ventana; inmediatamente me puse a correr no podría detenerme necesitaba pedir ayuda lo que nos lleva al principio yo corriendo por mi vida.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré en un callejón sin salida estaba a punto de retroceder cuando los vi a los dos sujetos ambos tenían alas en la espalda como de un murciélago se tratase y avanzaron lentamente bloqueando mi paso.

-Mira que tenemos aquí a la rata asustadiza- después de decir eso me dio un golpe en la mejilla que me estrello en la pared con la fuerza que la propino empecé a sangrar con la boca y posiblemente me rompió una o dos costillas.

-Delior deja de jugar con el objetivo solo mátalo-dijo el otro hombre con un tono carente de emoción y un poco hostigado.

Matarme no quería morir era muy pronto para que yo muriera quiero vivir solo quiero eso.

**-Con que deseas vivir no es así-** escuche un vos fría y terrorífica**-Que estás dispuesto a dar por ello-**

-Lo que sea-respondí agitado a esa extraña vos-aun sea mi alma con tal de poder seguir.

**-Juajuajua-**rio el ser con esa fría vos que poseía-** tal convicción, te tengo una buena noticia chico no necesitas dar nada, ya tienes a tu disposición mi poder una fracción por supuesto, pero servirá contra esos dos diablos. **

-Diablos ¿a qué te refieres?

**-Jujuju te explicare todo después ahora tu prioridad son eso dos "compañero" y si me dejas sugerirte algo usa este poder solo guíate por tu instinto.**

-De acuerdo veamos qué puedo hacer-lentamente me empecé a levantar.

-Mira el chico todavía tiene fuerza supongo que podemos diviértenos un poco más antes de matarlo.

-No lo sé yo diría que lo matemos tenemos que volver rápido antes de que llegue el dueño del territorio.

-Le quitas lo di… di..di.- empezó a titubear cuando una extraña luz cubrió mi cuerpo vi como un brazalete apareció en mi brazo y luego y se convirtió en un extraño bastón.

-Este chico que esta sensación- dijo uno de los dos demonios con miedo aparente en su cuerpo

-¡Matémoslo ahorra!- grito el primero con desesperación mientras disparo una columna de fuego a mi dirección, reaccione por instinto lance mi bastón y este regreso a mi como si de un bumerán se tratase pero lo más interesante es que un escudo de luz me cubrió del ataque

-No es posible eso debió calcinarte- dijo con aparente choque, él no era el único su compañero también quedó impresionado, aproveche esta confusión y me deje guiar una vez más por mi instinto solo para observar como disparaba una pequeña bola de luz, cuando choco con ellos los dejo temporalmente aturdidos, ya que no los dejaba ver bien como si fuera por pura inercia apreté el bastón y la bola exploto lastimando a los dos individuos.

-Bastardo su Sacred Gear es de luz yo diría de una alta, mi cuerpo se ha envenenado al toque ¡rápido atrápalo inútil!-dijo con desesperación el que recivio mas porción del daño su compañero empezó avanzar por lo que reaccione nuevamente, moví el bastón hacia un lado y de el salió una pequeña esfera a diferencia de la anterior que parecía una concentración de varios rayos esta era más pura como si de una pelota se tratase, al tocar a uno de los sujetos lo encerro en lo que parecía una cárcel de luz pero lo que más me impresiono es que siguió y encerro a los dos.

-Diablos no hay salida de estas cosas-dijo uno que al golpear la celda se quemó la mano- tiene una gran concentración de luz para poder destruirla.

**-Muy bien compañero ya han pasado 30 segundos tu habilidad máxima esta desbloqueada.**

-Habilidad máxima ¿a que te refieres con eso?

**-Es simple esta es la habilidad más fuerte del alma que estas usando, úsala sabiamente, no obstante ya puedes usar también las anteriores habilidades que aprendiste.**

-Eso significa que tengo una habilidad para dar un golpe de gracia-pense- mi cárcel no durara mucho por lo que puedo mandar otra para inmovilizarlo, lanzó la primera bola de luz comprimida y termino con el poder que me dice mi "compañero" bien comencemos.

Rápidamente corrí y lance nuevamente la bola que los encarcelo encerándolos nuevamente, de inmediato lance la bola comprimida de luz que los atonto un poco en su cárcel y por ultimo deje llevar mi cuerpo, mi bastón se elevó enfrente de mi mientras yo flotaba y coloque mis dos manos dejando el bastón flotando enfrente de mi, pude sentir como toda la energía de mi cuerpo paso hacia al basto del cual salió un rayo de luz increíblemente poderoso cuando toco a los demonios pude presenciar como los desintegro.

**-Nada mal para tu primer intento niño-me felicito con cierta burla-bueno creo que es hora de presentarme-ostento con cierta gracia- soy conocido como el segador de almas, portador del dolor y sufrimiento, el último recurso y el fin de la vida misma soy el cuarto jinete de la apocalipsis, yo soy muerte.**

Ese discurso me dejo pasmado bueno estoy hablando con una entidad que con seguridad es un ser muy poderoso.

-Wow he de decir que es mucho para un día- pensé.

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo compañero pero ahora tienes que salir de aquí, toda esta conmoción traerá gente indeseada-me exorto con rapidez el segador de almas.**

-Creo que tienes razón es hora de retirarme- con eso dicho corrí a dirección de mi casa pero mi instinto me decía que cuando llegara no me gustaría lo que vería.

Estuve un tiempo caminando, más que nada porque aun seguía heridos y muy lastimado por lo que tarde en llegar a mi casa, cuando entre lo que me temía estaba ahí los cuerpo de mis padres estaba ahí aunque era difícil decirlo se encontraba totalmente calcinados si hubiera pasado en otras circunstancias hubiera negado con todo que eso eran mis padres pero desde pequeño he sido observado, solo apreté los puños y llore amargamente contemple un poco los cuerpos de mis padres.

-Muerte ¿porque eso hombres vinieron?-pregunte sin rodeos, estaba afligido pero sé que nada pasa sin un motivo, todo tiene una razón de ser y por el momento creo que tiene que ver con su nuevo compañero.

**-Se podría decir que venían detrás de ti porque estoy dentro de ti, en otras palabras sintieron un poder fuerte venir de ti, por lo que trataron de eliminarte para que no seas una amansa.**

-Ya veo-exprese con amargura-significa que no serán los últimos que venga ¿verdad?.

**-No; en realidad es muy posible que vengan más seres por ti.**

-Bien, Muerte quiero saberlo todo, porque he de inferir que estos diablos no son los únicos seres naturales, por lo que te pido que me digas todo lo que sabes, también quiero pedirte un favor quiero que me entrenes para poder superar las adversidades, seré sincero no me gustaría entrometerme en todo pero no soy estúpido ya estoy dentro tengo que aprender a defenderme pero eso no significa que no pueda mantenerme al margen-

**-Si te mantendrás al margen ¿porque quieres que te entrene?- pregunto con cierto interés muerte.**

-Como te dije antes no soy estúpido ya se que estoy metido en todo esto por lo que quiero defenderme-

**-Jujuju, eres un portador muy interesante, he de decir que me agradas compañero, acepto pero tendremos que irnos viajaremos por el mundo con el fin de explotar tus habilidades- **

-Comprendo supongo que será para juntar experiencia y mas que nada evitar enemigos ¿no?-

**-Jujuju eres muy perspicas compañero eso me gusta, eres digno portador del "Soul Reaper"-**

-"Soul Reaper" ¿qué es eso?

**-O cierto hay mucho que explicarte digamos que es tu Sacred Gear es lo que permite que sea tu compañero, te explicare todo con mas detalle despues, ahora hay que movernos.**

-De acuerdo compañero-afirme mientras iba por algunos utensilios útiles como comida, agua y entre otras cosas ¿porque no decirlo? también los dulces que pude encontrar a fin de cuneta sigo siendo un niño ya con todo preparado y guardado en un mochila, me prepararme para partir, pero antes de irme me arrodille donde estaban mis padres dicte una pequeña oración y solté mi ultima lagrima.

**-Estás listo compañero-me pregunto el jinete esperando mi confirmación.**

-Por supuesto Muerte vámonos- y con esas palabras deje mi casa dando rumbo a un futuro muy incierto.

(10 años después)

-Con que esto es Kuho ehh supongo que puedo asentarme un rato aquí, también he escuchado que hay un muy buena academia ¿tu qué opinas Muerte?-pregunte a cierta entidad que estaba en mi brazo.

**-Nuca entendí tu afán de estudiar siempre has sido muy inteligente¿para que entras? en una escuela, siempre terminas saltándote años aunque entres tarde-respondió.**

-Es simple Muerte puedo aprender mucho de la gente y más que nada solo por pasar un rato, la escuela me es sencilla no lo niego pero quiero por lo menos graduarme, cosa que no he hecho por cambiarme tan seguido de ciudad-respondí con calma ,ya que con el tiempo mi voz se había convertido en apacible y calmada algunos podrian decir monotona.

**-Bueno compañero siempre sabes lo que haces por lo que a mí respecta todo esta bien-respondió con tranquilidad Muerte**

**-**Veamos que nos espera kuho- exprese a nadie en particular


End file.
